


✝Everybody Sins✝

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Asylum, F/F, Female Solo, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Innocence, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Nuns, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: As much as innocent Mary Eunice would love to deny her feelings for the beautiful young brunette it seems nearly impossible to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping that this doesn't suck as much as i think it does :,D

Mary stood silently before the now water filled bathtub. 'Gosh, what on earth are you thinking Mary? God is watching' the young nun thought to herself before she began undressing herself. Mary paused one final time as she simply just couldn't help thinking of the beautiful newly admitted brunette, "Ngh.." Mary couldn't help but squirm slightly at the sinful thoughts that she had hidden far at the back of her head. Soon after regaining her composure Mary settled herself into the tub, the sudden contact of the hot water on her skin caused her to let out a small squeak in surprise before finally starting to relax into the water. After about fifteen minutes of silence and thinking something in Mary's body finally began to get the better of her, she wriggled and squirmed under the water as she felt a hot unfamiliar feeling growing stronger and stronger all over her body. 'Is this guilt? If so then why do i feel so..' Mary quit thinking to herself and took a quick glance down at the water "G-God please forgive me.." Mary slowly and hesitantly lowered one of her hands down to the center of her legs causing her to immediately buck her hips upon contact "Ugh! M-Miss Winters!" The young nun couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips when her fingers brushed past the swollen bundle of nerves that were practically begging to be touched. Mary couldn't take it anymore, all of the fantasies that she had been needing and denying came flooding through her mind like a torpedo making poor Sister Mary Eunice nearly come up out of the water when she finally worked up the courage to slip a finger inside "Why does such a s-sinful act feel so good?.." She managed to stutter out before she began working her hand, her palm rubbing softly against the bundle of nerves. Mary was already getting close, all of this stimulation was enough to make her scream, her loud moans and whines filled the bathroom as she began working her hand faster and faster causing an even more unfamiliar feeling of heat and tightness in her body to bring out a loud "Oh! Lana!!" She bucked her hips desperately as she rode out her powerful orgasm "Mmm..." Mary finally started to relax into the water "I'll wash off later" She muttered to herself before closing her eyes for a short while.


	2. Sweet Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Eunice hasn't been able to think very clearly ever since her little night in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here comes another one.

The two young women had been sitting beside one another for quite some time in Sister Jude's cold and bleak office, "I'll be right back you two, don't go anywhere" she had said in her usual miserable, sarcastic tone. It hadn't been too long since Lana was admitted to the asylum yet she always seemed to get herself into some kind of trouble and that was exactly why she and Sister Mary were in Sister Jude's office. All of a sudden poor Mary broke down into tears "I used bad judgement! Sister Jude is surely going to be very angry with my choices stupid stupid stupid!!" She cried, covering her face that was now all red and puffy due to the sobbing. Lana immediately sprung up to comfort Mary, "Hey, Sister it's okay I'll make sure that nothing bad happens alright?" Lana wiped away the young nun's tears with a handkerchief causing her to flinch upon contact "what has she done to you?.." The young brunette asked in a mumble under her breath as she caressed the nun's soft, rosey cheeks. Ever since that night in the bath the poor nun was never truly able to look the young woman in the face. Lana could feel Mary trembling against her touch, her tears were gone though so that seemed like a good sign, "M-Miss Winters i don't think.." Mary paused as she felt a slightly familiar feeling of wetness between her legs which only caused her eyes to begin tearing up once more. Lana just gave her a warm smile as she settled a gentle hand on Mary's thigh, "Sister? Is everything alright?" Asked Lana almost teasingly, she could tell what was wrong due to all of Mary's little gasps and squirms. All of this caused Mary to involuntarily buck her hips, her eyes only filling with more tears as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Shh, its okay" Lana said reassuringly as she began slowly moving her hand lower and lower until she was gripping at the bottom of the young nun's habit as if asking for further confirmation. Mary nodded her head so fast it damn well made her dizzy, this made Lana chuckle softly as she moved on to lift Mary's habit, revealing her simple white pair of panties and her beautiful, soft skin. "M..Miss Winters is this really okay...?" The young nun asked hesitantly as she covered her breasts and started to close her legs but not before lana began spreading them slowly with a reassuring smile "you're so beautiful sister.." This caused a shiver to go down Mary's spine and straight to her core "L...Lana..." The young nun couldn't stop the whine that escaped her, she wanted to feel more, she needed it. Lana just smiled and wasted no time kneeling between Mary's thighs and diving in, licking and sucking on each and every little spot causing Mary's eyes to flutter as she did so "ngh..please...slow down or I'll..." Mary gasped as she felt Lana's two fingers curl inside of her, all the while she continued licking and sucking on her clit. "Mmm...or you'll what?.." Lana asked in a breathy voice. Mary could feel something building up inside of her, she wasn't entirely sure of what it was though but she knew she felt like she could burst at any second, "please just slow down! Ugh! Please I'm gonna-" Lana only sped up, moving her fingers and her tongue faster and faster, "Mmm...Let go Mary..." Mary had to bite down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood just so no one else heard them, a loud whine still escaped her as she rode out every blissful little second of her orgasm. Mary's legs were shaking far too much to even stand up straight so she just stood where she was while Lana licked her clean off after slowly pulling her fingers out and licking them so none of Mary's sweet cum didn't go to waste, soon after putting on her panties and her habit while Mary continued to tremble all over. Lana sat back down next to Mary, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before asking, "how was it? Your first time?" She smiled as Mary just layed her head on her shoulder sleeply "..amazing..." She mumbled as she fell asleep.


End file.
